La polarité des balls
by Saturne
Summary: Quand Tom rentre chez lui accompagné de Mitch ce soir-là après le mariage annulé, Emma se trouve dans l'appartement et veut lui parler. Polarité de balls s'ensuit. [Tom/Mitch]


**Titre :** La polarité des balls

 **Auteur :** Saturne

 **Coach/Alphareader :** Jackallh

 **Résumé :** Quand Tom rentre chez lui accompagné de Mitch ce soir-là après le mariage annulé, Emma se trouve dans l'appartement et veut lui parler. Polarité de balls s'ensuit.

 **Note de l'auteur :** _La polarité d'une liaison ou d'une molécule est due à la différence d'électronégativité entre les éléments chimiques qui la composent, des différences de charge qu'elle induit, et à leur répartition dans l'espace._

 **Jackallh** a choisi le titre et je trouve que ça colle bien à ce que j'ai essayé d'écrire ! Ce one-shot est mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour l'adorable **Dupond et Dupont** , mon repose-menton attitré. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE 3

Pour la petite histoire, j'ai eu un moment de panique hier soir quand **Jackallh** m'a dit que l'anniversaire de **Dupond et Dupont** c'était aujourd'hui, et pas dans un mois comme je le croyais bêtement. Donc voilà, comme j'avais pas prévu de cadeau, j'ai écrit du tomitch à la va-vite, et je suis plutôt contente du résultat en fin de compte. J'espère que ça te plaira, Dup' !

(Pas de bashing du perso d'Emma en commentaires svp, j'ai beaucoup de compassion pour elle et je suis très bien placée pour savoir ce qu'elle ressent...)

(Si Slimane Baptiste Berhoun ou Mathieu Poggi tombent sur ça : par pitié, ne lisez pas. Y a du cul.)

 **oOo**

 **La polarité des balls**

 **.**

 **.**

Les clés tombèrent au sol avec un bruit qui résonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans la cage d'escalier.

« Arrête, t'es con, j'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte ! parvint à chuchoter Tom entre deux rires malgré le sourire stupide qui s'étalait sur son visage.

S'accrochant à Mitch pour éviter de se vautrer au sol, il se pencha pour ramasser le trousseau de clés, et tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir la porte de chez lui.

\- Roh c'est pas de la physique quantique non plus, hein ! T'as juste à mettre dans le trou !

\- Mais ça rentre pas !

\- Bah enfonce plus fort ! Vas-y à fond, mec ! Attends, t'es sûr qu'on est au bon étage, au moins ?

\- Je suis même pas sûr qu'on soit dans le bon immeuble ! Je sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans les cocktails de Grosse Teub et Chris, mais…

Tom se mit à rire de plus belle, s'efforçant de ne pas trop faire de bruit en jetant un coup d'œil vers les portes silencieuses de ses voisins. Il était assez éméché pour avoir la sensation que la cage d'escalier tournait autour d'eux à chaque fois qu'il bougeait un peu trop brusquement la tête – et le fait que Mitch lui chatouillait les côtes comme un con n'aidait pas. L'alcool entretenait un feu qui irradiait depuis son estomac jusqu'à enflammer ses joues et troubler sa vue.

\- Ouais, rigole, rigole. Non parce que si tes voisins appellent la police parce qu'on essaye d'entrer par infraction chez eux à 2h du mat', on est pas dans la merde, moi j'te l'dis. Et toi tu t'en fous peut-être, mais moi j'ai passé la journée prisonnier des sectaires en toge, j'ai pas super envie de remettre ça avec les flics !

Le front collé contre la porte, Tom parvint enfin à introduire la clé dans la serrure et la faire tourner avec un cliquetis métallique.

\- Ha-ha ! » lança-t-il triomphalement à Mitch avant de pousser la porte de son appartement.

Hilares, ils manquèrent de trébucher dans le noir, accrochés l'un à l'autre, et Mitch referma la porte derrière eux en la poussant du pied. Sans pouvoir arrêter son fou-rire, Tom essuyait ses larmes de rire et tâtonnait le mur tant bien que mal, empêtré entre les bras de Mitch qui l'enlaçait par derrière en déposant quelques baisers maladroits dans son cou.

Quand enfin la main de Tom s'abattit sur l'interrupteur, la lumière l'aveugla et le fit grimacer. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité que Mitch le poussait avec douceur contre le mur, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ou plutôt, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et Tom riait trop pour réussir à répondre au baiser correctement, si bien que Mitch se retrouvait à embrasser ses dents, le chatouillant avec sa barbe.

« Tom ? J'ai entendu du bruit… C'est toi ?

Une voix familière s'éleva depuis le salon et interrompit ce moment aussi efficacement que l'aurait fait un seau d'eau glacée. Tom cessa immédiatement de rire, beaucoup moins ivre tout à coup. Il échangea un regard tendu avec Mitch. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre et savoir qu'ils pensaient la même chose à cet instant.

Merde. Emma.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, et Tom entra à pas comptés dans le salon qui était plongé dans la pénombre. Il décela malgré tout une silhouette prostrée entre le canapé et la télévision. Lorsque Mitch s'avança à son tour et alluma la lumière, ils purent voir Emma en jean et débardeur, assise sur une valise pleine à craquer de vêtements. À côté d'elle, à même le sol, sa robe de mariée gisait, déchirée sauvagement.

Tom s'immobilisa en baissant les yeux sur son ex-fiancée. Tenant mollement son portable dans sa main, Emma levait un regard hagard vers lui. Il était évident qu'elle avait pleuré, même si ses yeux étaient secs à présent : son maquillage avait coulé et formait deux épais sillons noirs sur ses joues pâles, ses cheveux étaient défaits et ses yeux rouges et gonflés.

\- Je voulais être partie avec mes affaires avant que tu reviennes… murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Mais je ne sais pas où aller.

Tom resta silencieux et pinça les lèvres, partagé entre un élan de compassion et le souvenir de l'humiliation du mariage, et la douleur cuisante de l'hématome que le poing d'Emma avait imprimé sur sa joue.

La main de Mitch se posa sur son épaule comme une ancre, et il se détendit un peu en sentant le soutien moral de son ami.

\- Tu peux pas rester ici, lâcha-t-il froidement.

Cela lui en coûtait d'être aussi dur, et une pointe douloureuse de culpabilité lui perça le cœur. Encore plus lorsque les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent et que la détresse se fit évidente sur son visage dévasté.

\- Mais… commença-t-elle en se levant sur ses jambes tremblantes. Je vais aller où ?

\- Ben ché pas moi, intervint Mitch en haussant les épaules. Tu peux pas aller squatter chez tes parents ou des amis ?

Le menton d'Emma se mit à trembloter et elle secoua lentement la tête, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes.

\- Mes parents ne veulent plus me voir après ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis déshéritée. Et les seuls amis que j'avais étaient les tiens, Tom. Ils sont tous de ton côté et ils me détestent tous maintenant… Tout le monde me déteste…

Le visage d'Emma se contorsionna alors qu'elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, ses épaules agitées de gros sanglots. Profondément mal à l'aise et ne sachant que faire, Tom jeta un regard à Mitch, mais celui-ci leva les mains en signe de capitulation, reculant de quelques pas comme pour se dédouaner.

\- Ah non hé oh si ça chiale j'ai pas l'énergie, trop crevé moi ouhlalaaaa… Bon, je vais vous laisser discuter tranquille entre vous hein. Réglez vos problèmes pendant que moi je vais prendre une douche.

Tom lui fit les gros yeux, mais pour toute réponse, Mitch lui appliqua une tape virile dans le dos.

\- T'as une massive paire de balls en acier trempé maintenant, tu vas gérer ça tout seul comme un champion. Applique mon enseignement et rends-moi fier ! Bon courage ! »

Sur ces mots, Mitch déguerpit en direction de la salle de bain, l'abandonnant avec Emma qui essuyait le flot ininterrompu de ses larmes. Mal à l'aise, Tom n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi faire de ses mains – la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler serait vraiment déplacé vu la situation, et franchement il en avait pas trop envie – ni que dire.

Un silence très gênant s'étira, uniquement meublé par les reniflements et sanglots d'Emma, puis du bruit de l'eau venant de la douche.

Finalement, il se décida à sortir un paquet de mouchoirs de sa poche pour le tendre à Emma sans la regarder dans les yeux.

« Merci… souffla-t-elle en sortant un mouchoir du paquet avant de se moucher bruyamment.

À son grand soulagement, elle semblait s'être un peu calmée. En tout cas, elle prenait de profondes inspirations et ne pleurait plus. Il la suivit des yeux lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le canapé. Entre eux deux gisaient la valise trop pleine pour être fermée et la robe de mariée massacrée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, Mitch, au fait ? dit-elle en levant les yeux vers Tom.

\- Euh…

Tom se mordit la lèvre inférieure et hésita un instant en écoutant le bruit des cascade de la douche – est-ce que c'était Mitch qu'il entendait en train de chantonner, d'ailleurs ?

\- Personne avait les clés du bureau donc il a nulle part où dormir. Il va rester ici ce week-end.

Emma cilla et fronça les sourcils.

\- Et pourquoi il schlingue comme ça ? On dirait un clodo !

\- Ah, ça en fait, c'est un peu compliqué, commença Tom avec une ombre de sourire.

Il s'avança et s'assit prudemment sur le canapé lui aussi, mais à une distance respectable d'elle.

\- Figure-toi que pendant ces trois semaines où on le croyait disparu, enlevé ou mort, en fait il était…

\- Non en fait tu sais quoi je m'en fous, le coupa Emma en levant une main avec un soupir de lassitude. Tom, il faut qu'on parle.

Tom baissa les yeux sur ses propres genoux – son pantalon bleu qui lui avait coûté super cher était taché de terre – et secoua lentement la tête, soudain très fatigué.

\- Je crois que tout a été dit, Emma.

Silence.

Tom se risqua à glisser un regard dans sa direction. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure en tripotant son mouchoir entre ses mains, son menton tremblotant à nouveau.

\- Tu sais, Tom… J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir depuis cet après-midi et je crois que j'ai compris quelques trucs.

\- Quels trucs ? demanda Tom avec réticence, les lèvres pincées.

Emma prit une profonde inspiration, se retenant visiblement de se remettre à pleurer.

\- Que c'était une erreur de s'accrocher autant à notre relation – ou plutôt au souvenir de ce qu'elle était au début, quand tout allait bien entre nous. Je ne voulais pas le voir, je refusais de l'accepter, mais tout était fini entre nous depuis que tu m'as trompée. J'ai essayé de te pardonner, je te jure, j'ai vraiment essayé. Ou au moins de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Pas avec tout le monde qui était au courant, pas avec avec la Chaudiè… _Roxanne_ qui me narguait, et l'impression d'avoir « cocue » écrit sur le front. C'était humiliant. Chaque jour je te détestais un peu plus pour m'avoir fait ça et j'étais persuadée que tu recommencerais dès que je ne te surveillerais ou contrôlerais pas.

Tom fronça les sourcils, regardant droit devant lui pendant quelques longues secondes de silence tendu. Leur reflet sombre se dessinait sur l'écran noir de la télévision.

\- C'est vrai que tu as couché avec Grosse Teub ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête pour poser un regard acéré sur elle.

Emma soupira et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Ouais. Dans la grange, la veille du mariage foiré de Mitch et Héloïse. Le pire c'est que…

Elle eut un ricanement amer et essuya avec son mouchoir une goutte qui perlait au bout de son nez.

\- … il ne me plaisait même pas. Et j'ai même pas pris mon pied. Mais il était là, il était partant, et c'était l'occasion. En plus comme il est assez vieux pour être notre père, je me disais que ça serait encore plus humiliant pour toi. Je crois que j'avais juste… envie de me venger de ce que tu m'avais fait. Qu'on soit à égalité et que je ne sois plus la seule cocue de nous deux.

\- Et ça t'a aidée ? lâcha Tom avec une nuance polaire dans sa voix. Tu te sentais mieux après ça ?

Emma secoua la tête faiblement.

\- … Non, murmura-t-elle tout bas. Au contraire.

Le chuintement lointain de la douche s'interrompit, et Tom put entendre Emma déglutir et prendre une inspiration tremblante.

\- Quand on s'est remis ensemble, j'ai cru que tout irait mieux, que tout redeviendrait comme avant et qu'on serait heureux. Mais à chaque fois que je te regardais, à chaque fois que tu me souriais ou que tu m'embrassais, à chaque fois que je pensais à toi, je t'imaginais en train de baiser la Chaudière et ça me rendait folle. Je sais que je t'ai traité comme de la merde depuis qu'on s'est remis en couple. Je me rends compte maintenant que c'était pour reprendre le contrôle, pour me sentir un peu moins pitoyable en te faisant payer ce que tu m'avais fait. Je voulais pas être la pauvre fille cocue dont tout le monde se moque dans son dos. C'était pour ça que je te frappais, que je t'accusais tout le temps pour n'importe quoi, et que je voulais t'utiliser avec ce mariage pour rafler l'héritage de mon père…

Tom qui avait écouté attentivement en hochant la tête, cilla en fronçant les sourcils, choqué.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça, rafler l'héritage ?

Emma s'effondra à nouveau, tirant un nouveau mouchoir du paquet alors qu'elle se remettait à pleurer, ses paroles hachurées par les sanglots :

\- J'ai vraiment… été trop… conne, putain ! Je suis… désolée, Tom. J'étais tellement en… colère contre toi, que… j'ai même pas réalisé que j'étais allée trop loin… ni à quel point j'étais… et… je… je…

Tom grimaça et tendit une main avec raideur pour tapoter le dos d'Emma, entre les omoplates. Le contact la fit tressaillir, et elle leva un regard brillant de larmes sur lui en reniflant pathétiquement.

\- Tu dois sûrement me détester comme tout le monde, toi aussi… articula-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je… je vais aller prendre un hôtel. Je reviendrai chercher le reste de mes affaires un jour où tu ne seras pas là, comme ça tu me verras pas, et…

Il attrapa son poignet alors qu'elle se levait, la compassion l'emportant sur la rancœur et l'amertume dans son cœur.

\- Non, attends ! Il est presque deux heures du matin, tu trouveras pas d'hôtel à cette heure. Et je vais pas te laisser partir seule dans la rue dans cet état. Reste pour cette nuit.

Il se leva à son tour et indiqua le canapé en relâchant doucement son poignet avec un sourire incertain.

\- T'as qu'à dormir sur le canapé et faire la vaisselle demain matin, et on sera quittes pour tout, ok ?

Sa tentative d'humour pour alléger l'atmosphère tomba à plat. Emma le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, désarçonnée.

\- Je peux pas dormir sur le canapé si Mitch reste cette nuit ! Et il est hors de question que je dorme avec l'un de vous deux !

Quand on parle du loup… Ils entendirent la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, et Mitch se pointa nu comme un ver avec une serviette nouée autour des hanches, le corps nimbé de vapeur. Tom cilla, contemplant malgré lui sa carrure, son début de poignée d'amour et la courbe musclée de ses jambes – bon, ce n'était rien qu'il n'avait pas déjà vu des milliers de fois sous toutes les coutures tant Mitch avait l'habitude de se balader à poil, mais jamais depuis ces dernières heures où leur relation avait pris un tournant inattendu.

\- Bon, euh, les ex-fiancés ! annonça Mitch en tapant dans ses mains. C'est pas que je m'ennuie hein, mais je suis crevé, alors je vais aller me pieuter. Je prends le lit.

Mitch disparut comme il était arrivé, et Tom arracha finalement son regard de là où il s'était tenu, pour poser les yeux sur son ex-fiancée. Elle semblait complètement à la ramasse et regardait dans le vide. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de pitié pour elle.

\- T'en fais pas, Emma, je vais partager le lit avec Mitch. Tu auras le canapé rien que pour toi.

Emma sembla revenir à la réalité et le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

\- … Tu prends tout ça un peu trop bien, non ? Notre mariage tombe à l'eau, tu apprends que je t'ai trompé, Mitch squatte ton lit et moi ton canapé…. Et t'as l'air… _content_?

Tom réalisa qu'il souriait comme un abruti à la seule perspective de partager son lit avec Mitch, et il s'efforça de reprendre un air grave – du point de vue d'Emma, Tom venait en effet d'être trahi et humilié publiquement : il n'était pas censé sourire bêtement ni se sentir plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et sans Mitch, Tom serait sans doute aussi dévasté qu'Emma à cet instant.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas de partager mon lit avec lui, éluda vaguement Tom. J'ai l'habitude. C'est pas la première fois que Mitch vient squatter mon lit parce qu'il a la flemme de déplier le clic-clac tout seul ou trop bourré pour faire la différence entre salon et chambre.

Ok, là il mentait un peu. C'était arrivé juste une ou deux fois en un an.

\- Et puis… ajouta-t-il en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches. Tu as raison. Notre relation est finie depuis longtemps, et je me voilais moi aussi la face en m'y accrochant autant que toi. On est tous les deux fautifs. Toi pour m'avoir demandé en mariage, et moi pour avoir accepté alors que j'en avais même pas envie. Je crois qu'on s'est assez fait de mal mutuellement comme ça.

Emma se radoucit, visiblement émue jusqu'aux larmes.

\- Merci, Tom. On reste amis ?

Elle tendit une main avec hésitation, et Tom marqua un temps de réflexion avant de la serrer :

\- Amis. » confirma-t-il avec un sourire assuré.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et Tom quitta le salon avec le cœur plus léger. Il entra dans la salle de bain dont le miroir était embué et le sol détrempé. Les vêtements que Mitch avait portés pendant trois semaines étaient étalés à terre et sur la lunette des WC. Il les ramassa et les mit dans le panier de linge sale, un sourire nostalgique à ce geste familier qu'il avait exécuté des centaines de fois quand Mitch vivait avec lui et que Tom avait pris l'habitude de tout ramasser et nettoyer derrière lui pour garder l'appartement propre.

Il se lava les dents consciencieusement et essuya le miroir pour vérifier son reflet. Ses joues étaient encore un peu rougies par l'alcool qu'il avait bu – il avait bien fallu que tout le monde s'y mette pour liquider le buffet originellement prévu pour le mariage, histoire de ne pas faire de gâchis. Mitch était tellement affamé par ses trois semaines de jeûne qu'il avait dévoré à lui seul au moins un quart des petits fours.

Tom se recoiffa brièvement, une pointe de nervosité traversant son estomac à l'idée de dormir avec Mitch. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser avec tout ce qui s'était enchaîné dans la journée, entre les Raologues que Héloïse avait dû convaincre d'arrêter de la traiter en Messie, les longues explications de Mitch sur sa disparition de trois semaines, celles d'Héloïse à qui il avait dû présenter ses excuses pour s'être énervé sur elle si violemment, et puis le buffet de non-mariage qui avait dégénéré en fiesta et beuverie… mais maintenant qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Mitch au lit…

Tom déglutit et jeta un regard déterminé à son propre reflet avant de sortir de la salle de bain. La porte de la chambre était entrouverte, il eut juste à la pousser pour entrer. La lampe de chevet était allumée, et la tête barbue de Mitch émergea de la couette pour lui jeter un œil.

« Ça s'est bien passé, gros ?

Tom referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Leurs ombres immenses se projetaient sur les murs et la couette bruissa lorsque Mitch se redressa sur un coude pour mieux le regarder.

\- Mieux que ce que je pensais, répondit songeusement Tom en retirant son veston bleu.

\- Elle est partie alors ?

\- Non. Emma va rester dormir sur le canapé cette nuit.

\- T'es sérieux, là ? se scandalisa Mitch. Elle t'a bien manipulé, mec ! Elles sont passées où, tes balls ?

\- Tu voudrais quand même pas que je la foute dehors à deux heures du matin alors qu'elle a nulle part où aller ? lâcha Tom en roulant des yeux.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mais…

Mitch fit la moue en baissant la tête d'un air boudeur.

\- … ça fait des heures que j'attends d'être enfin seul avec toi. Y avait tout le temps les autres autour, et quand on arrive chez toi on se retrouve coincés avec ton ex. Fait chier, quoi. »

Les doigts de Tom s'immobilisèrent alors qu'il venait seulement de défaire les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise. Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres, et il ôta ses chaussures en s'aidant uniquement de ses pieds, les poussant dans un coin. Il s'assit sur le lit près de Mitch qui leva les yeux vers lui quand Tom glissa sa main dans ses cheveux humides.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, échangeant en un regard ce que mille discours ne sauraient exprimer. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils inclinèrent la tête et avancèrent le menton jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se joignent avec douceur.

Et cette fois, Mitch sentait bon le gel douche, le shampoing et le dentifrice. Tom inspira par le nez, ses cils frémissant alors qu'il fermait les yeux et savourait la sensation tendre des lèvres de Mitch contre les siennes, le crissement de sa barbe, et la chaleur qu'il dégageait.

Une main de Mitch prit en coupe son visage tandis que l'autre soulevait la couette pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine, Tom ne se fit pas prier et se glissa dessous, couvrant Mitch de son corps.

Ce fut en se calant entre ses jambes que Tom réalisa que…

Il rompit le chaste baiser et ouvrit les yeux, le bout de son nez frôlant celui de Mitch.

« Attends une minute… T'es à poil là ?

\- Bah ouais, répondit Mitch en haussant les sourcils. Mes fringues sont dégueulasses et j'ai plus d'affaires de rechange chez toi. Quoi, c'est Bébert Junior qui t'impressionne ?

Riant comme un con, Mitch donna un petit coup de hanche et Tom sentit clairement « Bébert Junior » se presser contre son aine, déjà à moitié dur.

\- Ah non, hors de question qu'on l'appelle comme ça si on sort ensemble ! protesta-t-il en sentant ses joues chauffer bien malgré lui.

Il cessa de rire et le regarda avec tant de tendresse que Tom se tut, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge lorsque Mitch leva une main pour caresser sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Mitch tout bas.

Appuyé sur ses coudes de part et d'autre du visage de Mitch, Tom baissa la tête pour joindre leurs lèvres à nouveau. La température sous la couette grimpa en flèche alors qu'ils approfondissaient le baiser, leurs langues se caressant avec passion. Tom s'enivrait de la sensation des jambes nues de Mitch cernant ses hanches et de ses chevilles se croisant sur ses reins. La chambre s'emplit de bruits humides de salive, de respirations difficiles par le nez et du froufroutement de la couette alors que Tom se collait étroitement à Mitch comme s'il tentait de fusionner leurs corps.

Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de Mitch et y déposer un baiser, Tom sentait la peau autour de ses lèvres brûler à cause des frottements de la barbe. Il lui semblait que son cœur s'épanouissait de bonheur, débordant d'émotions qu'il ne put qu'exprimer par un chuchotement à l'oreille de Mitch :

\- Je t'aime aussi… »

Ils se figèrent tous les deux en entendant des bruits de pas provenant du couloir, suivis d'un claquement de porte puis de sons qui indiquaient qu'Emma était en train de se laver les dents dans la salle de bain. Tous ses sens en alerte, Tom tendit l'oreille en espérant qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé trop fort et qu'elle n'avait rien entendu.

« Elle est casse-couilles, ton ex… râla Mitch en picorant de baisers la courbe du cou de Tom.

La barbe ajoutait aux sensations délicieuses qui dévalaient son échine, et Tom dut ravaler un gémissement lorsque Mitch mordilla la peau sensible avant de l'aspirer.

\- Attends, t'es con, faut pas qu'elle nous entende… chuchota-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire tout bas.

\- Alors fais pas de bruit. » sourit Mitch en haussant les sourcils d'un air provocateur.

Tom n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que Mitch avait renversé leurs positions et frôlait sa clavicule de sa barbe tout en défaisant un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Tom se redressa sur ses coudes pour regarder Mitch déboutonner la chemise en descendant, descendant peu à peu tout en goûtant chaque parcelle de peau mate dévoilée. À côté, Emma était en train de se brosser les dents et Tom se mordit fort la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas faire de bruit quand Mitch referma ses lèvres sur un mamelon et suça doucement.

Il faisait sombre sous la couette, mais la lumière de la lampe de chevet était suffisante pour qu'il voie le corps nu de Mitch à quatre pattes qui poursuivait son exploration, le bout humide de sa langue se lovant dans son nombril. Pendant entre ses jambes musclées, Tom pouvait voir le sexe en érection de Mitch, lourd et épais, et les boucles des poils blonds de son aine. Un frisson d'excitation enflamma le feu au creux de son ventre qui se contractait sous les baisers barbus de Mitch.

Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment… ?

Les mains de Mitch s'immobilisèrent sur le bouton de son pantalon bleu, et il leva les yeux comme pour demander son autorisation. Sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement et son corps battant la chamade, Tom acquiesça en silence.

Il en oublia complètement Emma qui s'éternisait dans la salle de bain – sans doute pour se démaquiller. Il n'y avait plus que Mitch, ses mains chaudes qui défaisaient son pantalon et frôlaient la bosse prisonnière du tissu. Le souffle court, Tom souleva les hanches pour le laisser retirer d'un coup le pantalon et le boxer. Mitch jeta les vêtements hors du lit, pendant que Tom retirait nerveusement sa chemise pour se retrouver complètement nu. Enfin, presque.

Sa nervosité s'évanouit lorsque Mitch lui attrapa une cheville pour lui retirer ses chaussettes, et que Tom, étant chatouilleux, se mit à rire et manqua de lui foutre un coup de pied en pleine face. Se débattant tous les deux sous la couette, hilares, ils durent se plaquer mutuellement une main sur la bouche pour ne pas faire trop de bruit – Emma était toujours à côté, ils l'entendaient ouvrir l'armoire de la salle de bain et faire couler le robinet.

Ils retirèrent leurs mains pour s'embrasser à nouveau, avec encore plus d'empressement qu'avant. Le contact de sa peau nue contre celle chaude de Mitch et le poids de son corps l'écrasant était la sensation la plus agréable qu'il ait jamais expérimentée. Il sentait son membre se gorger de sang et se presser contre l'érection de Mitch.

La porte de la salle de bain claqua à nouveau, et ils s'immobilisèrent un instant en rompant le baiser. Tom jeta un œil à la porte.

« Je crois qu'elle est allée se coucher… chuchota-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Faudra que tu lui dises, pour nous deux. Tu pourras pas le lui cacher longtemps.

\- T'as raison. On lui dira ensemble demain matin au petit dej'. Là, elle est pas en état. Ça va lui faire un choc et faudra bien tout lui expliquer pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux pas qu'elle s'imagine que je l'ai trompée avec toi en plus d'avec Roxanne, elle va péter un plomb…

\- Mh, ouais… »

Mitch ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il lui mordillait le lobe d'oreille tout en glissant une main chaude le long de son torse, de son ventre, jusqu'à empoigner son membre sans la moindre hésitation. Tom laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé lorsque le pouce se glissa sur son gland décalotté, le caressant en y étalant la goutte de liquide séminal qui y perlait.

Tom renversa la tête en arrière en écartant instinctivement les jambes, se laissant aller au plaisir. Mitch lécha la courbe de son cou avant de murmurer à son oreille :

« Je peux te sucer ? »

Tom cligna des yeux, et il lui fallut un instant pour enregistrer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son cœur manqua un battement, et cette seule idée fit pulser son sexe entre les doigts de Mitch, le faisant dégouliner encore plus.

À court de mots, il se contenta d'acquiescer, ce qui lui valut un sourire ravi de Mitch et un bisou sur la bouche. La couette bruissa quand Mitch la vira carrément du lit – la chaleur était devenue insoutenable là-dessous – et il se cala à genoux entre les cuisses de Tom pour se pencher et, sans détour, déposer ses lèvres sur le gland humide. Tom agrippa les draps sans oser respirer. Son sexe tressauta dans la main de Mitch lorsque celui-ci lécha le gland avec lenteur, prenant tout son temps. La vue du liquide séminal s'étirant en un filament translucide reliant le gland au bout de la langue arracha un gémissement plaintif à Tom. C'était de la torture. Et vu son sourire assorti d'un clin d'œil, Mitch le faisait carrément exprès.

Tom frissonna et glissa sa main dans les boucles humides de la nuque de Mitch, mais sans appuyer, juste pour l'encourager à continuer. Mitch ne se fit pas prier et ferma les yeux, le gland passant la barrière de ses lèvres. Il descendit ainsi la tête jusqu'à prendre en bouche la moitié de la longueur, gardant la base enveloppée entre ses doigts.

Sa bouche était chaude et humide et Tom tenta malgré lui de bouger les hanches pour s'y enfoncer plus encore, mais la main puissante de Mitch le clouait au matelas, amplifiant sa frustration.

« Mitch… » gémit-il d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas.

À cet instant, la langue chaude se pressa à plat sur son gland sensible, lui arrachant un halètement rauque. Il se plaqua une main sur la bouche en jetant un regard inquiet à la porte – il espérait qu'Emma n'avait pas entendu ça, ou dormait déjà…

Toute pensée pour son ex disparut totalement lorsque Mitch entreprit de le sucer plus activement. Il pouvait voir son propre gland écarlate entrer et sortir de sa bouche, luisant de salive. Mitch semblait concentré et le fixait d'un regard attentif, comme pour guetter ses réactions – il avait libéré les hanches de Tom et se masturbait lui-même à présent comme s'il n'y tenait plus. Tom raffermit sa prise sur les cheveux blonds au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait et que le feu au creux de son ventre s'intensifiait. Il haletait la bouche ouverte à présent, remuant le bassin par saccades pour suivre le rythme de plus en plus rapide de Mitch. Il sentait l'orgasme de plus en plus proche.

« Mitch… j… je vais… » tenta-t-il de l'avertir.

Mais Mitch ne s'arrêta pas, bien au contraire. Il prit autant de longueur en bouche qu'il le pouvait, sa langue se pressa contre son gland exactement comme il le fallait et… La vision de Tom se satura de blanc. Il renversa la tête en arrière, tout son corps s'arquant dans un long gémissement qu'il étouffa tant bien que mal contre sa main tandis qu'il éjaculait à plusieurs reprises dans la bouche de Mitch.

Il s'écroula sur le lit comme une marionnette sans fils, fixant le plafond d'un air béat, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court.

« Putain, c'est vachement amer en fait !

Il redressa la tête avec l'impression d'être dans un nuage de coton et de peser trois tonnes à la fois. Mitch était en train de tousser en grimaçant, et essuyait sa bouche d'un revers de poignet. Tom cilla, frappé de stupeur.

\- T'as avalé ?

\- Bah ouais, tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? C'était ça ou sortir cul nu devant ton ex pour aller cracher dans le lavabo, hein !

\- Euh, y a des mouchoirs sur la table de nuit…

Mitch haussa les épaules et se pencha à quatre pattes sans aucune pudeur – Tom jeta malgré lui un coup d'œil à ses fesses et ses testicules qui pendaient – et ramassa la couette pour les couvrir à nouveau tous les deux. Ils avaient beau être couverts de sueur et être encore essoufflés, Mitch se lova contre lui, le serrant entre ses bras avec un sourire paresseux.

\- Attends, et toi ? demanda Tom en soulevant la couette pour jeter un œil à l'entrejambe de Mitch. Tu as pas…

\- Mh ? Si si, t'inquiète, j'ai déjà envoyé la purée. Tiens, touche. J'ai bien arrosé.

Mitch guida la main de Tom sur les draps, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche une large tache mouillée au niveau de leurs mollets.

\- Hé, mais t'es dégueulasse ! Je venais de les laver, ces draps !

Mitch ricana bêtement et l'enferma dans ses bras en parsemant son visage de bisous barbus.

\- Ouais, mais tu m'aimes quand même. »

Tom ne pouvait pas nier ça, alors il l'embrassa à son tour, enveloppé dans ses bras. Le sommeil commençait à les engourdir tous les deux et ils peinaient à garder les yeux ouverts, leurs mouvements se faisant plus lents et paresseux. Entre deux baisers ensommeillés, Tom tendit le bras pour éteindre la lumière, plongeant la chambre dans le noir.

 **FIN**

 **oOo**

 **[Note finale de l'autrice : Les reviews sont toujours appréciées ! Même si l'histoire est terminée depuis des années, soyez sûrs que ça me mettra en joie. Même 20 ans après ! Pour tout vous dire, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir de recevoir encore des reviews sur mes fics quand je serai en maison de retraite. Et même quand je serai morte, je garantis que mon fantôme sera content.]**


End file.
